Lux Future Unwritten
by luxfan16
Summary: This story is a continuation of the finale. Everything that occurred in the series preceded this. The story takes place after graduation and the upcoming summer; however, much of the missing two years will be dealt with. Lux centered Cate/Baze, Tasha, Eric, Jones, Ryan plus additional new characters and backstory .
1. Chapter 1

**{Introduction}**

This story is a continuation of the finale. Everything that occurred in the series preceded this. The story takes place at graduation and the upcoming summer; however, much of the missing two years will be dealt with. I hope you enjoy!

**{Future Unwritten - Part One}**

_He takes one step forward and enters the gymnasium that is decorated with banners and balloons. At first all that can be heard is the sound of cheers and tears from the audience. He sees the flashing lights of cameras and all of that fades in an instant. He listens to Lux speaking so elegantly about the last two years, and thinks about the time that has passed. He sits down in the back row and watches and listens to the girl he has tried to forget the last two years but hasn't been able to. Lux continues her speech "We all learn what a light-year is and these years have all been our light lights… no matter what I do or where I go, you are my constant. And now we graduate" The room explodes in cheer and he bites his lower lip. He debates his next move. The last two years seem to instantly vanish. He reverts back to the day when his life changed forever. The day when hearing, "Minnesota" meant something different. Something special. Something wonderful. When he was just a guy and she was just a girl in a bar . Before he realized it, he was sitting alone at the back of the gym. He looked up and saw the crowds of parents, family, and friends departing. He pulled his baseball cap down further to avoid any glances from his former co-workers and students. He watched Lux, and Jones kissed. For a moment he was stunned. Of course he had pictured Lux ending up with someone, god knows he tried over and over to capture the kind of love he had felt with Lux but no woman seemed to compare. But the pain he felt watching Lux with someone else made his heart ache._

"What am I even doing here?" He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm gonna grab some water" Lux yelled to what looked like no one, however, Tasha nodded and continued to take pictures of her class on the bleachers.

"This is it" Eric thought as he walked behind Lux out of the gym.

Clusters of parents had gathered outside, telling stories and sharing pictures. Laughter filled the room. Eric saw Lux find Baze and Cate. She hugged them briefly and told them something that he couldn't quite hear. She walked off towards the drinking fountain which was down the empty hall. He casually walked behind her until he felt it was safe and they were as alone as they could be at a high school graduation. Just as she was reaching down to take a drink she heard it "Hey Eeyore"

She turned and saw him. To stunned to move, she just stared at him. She spent months hoping that he would return. Interrogating Cate, Baze, Math, anyone who may have had insight as to where he was. She tilted her head to the side and smiled almost automatically.

"I've missed you, Lux." Eric said with a grin.

Lux nodded. "Um. What are you doing here?"

Eric stepped closer "I wanted to see you. I needed to see you."

"I have to go, Eric. Pictures, dinners, and graduation stuff you know?" She said as she started to walk past him.

He reached for her hand "Lux, wait."

A single tear fell down her cheek "I can't do this now."

Eric reached for a pen in his pocket. He wrote his number on Lux's hand. "When you're ready. I'm here for a few days." He hugged her briefly, and she walked away. "I'm proud of you – that was a great speech" he said. Then she was gone.

Eric walked outside. It was a warm June day. He debated waiting for Lux, but knew she would need time, he was just hoping that she would make the time for him, for them.

Lux hurried back into the gym for the last of their class pictures. Tasha looked at Lux noticing that something seemed off with her best friend. "What's going on?" Tasha asked.

Lux shook her head. "Nothing" she smiled and pulled Tasha in for a quick hug.

Tasha nodded "Ok." She said with a forced smile.

Jones appeared out of no where and puts his arms around Tasha and Lux "Tonight we parrrrty in style" he says with a mischievous grin.

Tasha pulls away slightly from Jones and Lux. She feels an abundance of emotions with it comes to Jones. She fell hard and fast for him two years ago, and it ended right after it started. She still remembers the day she got released from kiddy jail and Lux and Jones told her that they wanted to be together, but only if she approved. She said she did. How could she not? Lux was her best friend and she had to support her. She knew that Jones felt something for her, and being a consolation prize wasn't her thing – no matter, how she really felt inside. "I'm gonna go talk to Math. Yearbook stuff." Tasha says while trying to get away.

Lux nodded and looks at Jones "I will meet you later tonight. I've got some stuff to do, so I'll meet you later tonight…" she seems distracted "I'll meet you later tonight".

Jones raises his eyebrow "You already said that"

Lux fakes a smile and kisses Jones on his cheek "Tonight, ok?"

Jones nods.

**- 2 hours later –**

"Lux, we're leaving. Call me tonight, I don't care how late. Love you." Cate yells up the stairs as her and Baze leave.

"Love you too." Lux yells back down. She walks over to her desk, and looks at her cap and tassel that sge placed there moments before. She picks up a picture of her and Jones from prom last year. Lux then reaches in the drawer and pulls out the compass that Eric gave her and she smiles. She looks down at her hand and sees his number. She grabs her phone and dials but hangs up. Dials again but again hangs up. She throws the phone down and screams. Every fiber of her wants to not mess up, to not make the wrong choice, to not hurt anyone. She picks up the phone and dials.

"Hello?" Eric answers.

Lux is silent for a moment "Eric" she barely whispers into the receiver.

"Lux! I'm so glad that you called" Eric says.

"W-Where are you?" Lux asks.

"I've got a hotel room near the bar – Bazes bar"

"On Willshire Drive?"

"Yeah" Eric says with a pause "Room 224"

"I can be there in ten minutes"

"Ok" Eric says as Lux disconnects the call.

Nearing Cates house, Tasha comes walking up. Sensing that something is wrong, she is coming to check on Lux. Two houses down she sees Lux walking out of her house. She calls for Lux but she doesn't seem to hear Tasha. Tasha decides to follow her. Lux didn't take her car, so Tasha knew that she wasn't going far. She keeps the same stride as Lux but stays far enough away. She sees Lux walk by the bar and assumes that she is going to see Baze but Lux keeps walking until she stops just outside of the hotel. She wonders if Lux is meeting Jones. She gets closer and as Lux begins to knock on room 224, Tasha is shocked to see that the person the other side is Mr. Daniels.

Not more than a block away from the hotel, Cate is sitting down on a bar stool talking to Math. "What's taking him so long?" Cate asks Math while looking my stairs.

Math shakes his head "The lady that he is showing the loft to seems like a battleax.

Cate nods. "He seems to be bending over backwards to get her to take the loft. Nothing is going on with the bars finances right, Math? You'd tell me? I mean why else would he be trying to get that woman to lease the loft?

Math quickly changes the subject "No, I'm sure everything is fine with the bar. I think with Lux getting ready to leave for college, he just wants to get this chapter of his life sorted out. I mean he's basically been living at your place for the last year, and with me and Alice and the baby - there's just no need to keep upstairs empty. "

"I see" Cate says.

Math begins walking away "I'll see what's keeping them"

Cate smiles. She walks over to the cash register and looks at some of the general ledgers that Baze keeps in the file cabinet but can't make out much of it. Still she has a nagging suspicion that something is going on that Baze isn't telling her about. Something about the bar.

**Back at Eric's hotel**

Answering the door, Eric smiles and motions for Lux to enter, which she quickly does.

"I can't do this, Eric. I can't lie to Cate, and Baze again. And to Jones, my boyfriend. I just can't put myself…" Eric stops her and reaches for her hand.

"Do you still love me?"

Lux shakes her head no, but replies with a simple "Yes"

"I love you too, Lux. You don't know how much and how long I have wanted to say that to you. But, if you want me to walk away, to leave and never come back I will do that. I will do whatever you want me to do."

Lux bites her lip "I never got to say goodbye to you. That is something that I have regretted. Closure that I needed – closure that I still need." She moves closer to him.

Eric pulls her in tight and kisses the top of her head "Is it a goodbye that you are looking for?"

"I don't know – I – I don't know. I'm with Jones."

Eric nods. "I understand Lux. I'm not asking for anything to happen between us. If it does, great. I've just spent the last two years missing you and I waited for you. I'm here if you want me"

Something about him, just makes Lux weak at the knees. Listening to him tell her that he wants her, makes her want nothing more than to stay with him forever, but deep down she knows that he is just a fantasy. "I have to go, Eric." Lux says walking for the door. "I – I will call you later" She says as she leaves.

Eric shuts the door and runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

"Screw it" Lux says aloud and pounds on the door of the hotel room. "Minnesota" she says with a smile as Eric opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Future Unwritten - Part Two}**

Baze and Cate are driving back to the house. Cate looks out the window and wonders how she got to this point. She looks over at Baze. "So, I had a chat with Math at the bar while you were showing that woman the loft" Cate says.

"Yeah?" Baze asks.

"Yeah. He wondered why you were in such a hurry to unload the place."

"That's kind of funny Cate, because I had a chat with Math as well."

Cate looks out the window "Fine. It was me who was doing the wondering. Is there something that you're not telling me?"

Baze shakes his head "About what? You're not making any sense right now, Cate."

"I just want to know why you are trying to get rid of the loft all of the sudden."

"All of the sudden? Cate, unless you haven't noticed, me and you have been shacking up for almost a year. Jamie hasn't lived at the bar in over two years and Math and Alice are about ready to pop out a kid in the burbs. There's no reason for me to keep the loft. Unless…"

Cate interrupts "Unless what?"

Baze pulls the car over. "Unless you don't want me to give up the loft, as in you don't want us forever cohabitating."

"No, Baze that's not it at all. I just, I don't know. Let's just drop it.

"Fine." Baze says with a pause. "Have you heard from Lux?"

Cate shakes her head. "No - I told her to call me tonight."

Baze grins "I remember our senior all night party. It was a blast. Me and the head cheerleader went to town behind the bleachers. Memories."

"Ugh. Seriously. Why would you tell me this?

Baze rolls his eyes "It was high school Cate, she didn't mean anything to me."

"Comforting. But I was talking about our daughter. You know the one that is out there enjoying her senior all night party, maybe just like her daddy."

"Oh god. The little dude better not be packing tonight".

Meanwhile Lux stands in the doorway of Eric's hotel room. She passionately kisses him. She doesn't think about Jones or Cate and Baze, or anyone else. She thinks of Eric and how much she wants him, how much she has always wanted him. Eric shuts the door and Lux is pushed against the door intertwined with Eric. Lux sighs and pushes Eric slightly away and silence fills the room. "So" Lux eventually says ending the silence.

Eric smiles and reaches for her hand. "That was…" Eric says as Lux interrupts him.

"The word you're looking for is wrong. That was wrong." Lux says.

Eric turns and looks at Lux "Didn't that use to be my line?" he says with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Lux says with playful attitude as she looks at the time on the clock. "Is that time right?"

Eric checks his watch "Yeah that's the time. Got some where to be?"

Lux scrambles "Yes. I have to go. I have to meet Tasha and um Jones"

Eric kisses Lux. "I'll be here."

Lux smiles "I know."

**Outside of the school**

"Hey." Lux shouts across the parking lot as she runs up to Tasha.

"Hey."

"Have you seen Jones lately?" Lux asks.

"Have you?" Tasha replies back in haste.

Lux steps back. "Whoa. Tash, what's wrong?"

Tasha shakes her head "Nothing. I haven't seen Jones. So where were you earlier?"

Lux looks down. "With Cate and Baze. You know family dinner."

"That's really sweet. Where'd you guys go?" Tasha asks.

"Um, no where. At home. Why?"

"No reason, I just stopped by earlier and no one was home." Tasha says.

Lux was silent for a moment. Debating on rather to tell Tasha what was going on or not. "That was probably when we were out getting the food. You know Cate. If the food isn't store bought, it's not edible. We were at the store picking up everything. So that's umm why I am so late and why I haven't talked to Jones since graduation." Lux hates lying to Tasha, but doesn't think she has the option to tell her the truth. She can't risk her friendship with her again and won't let her take the fallout from whatever she is getting herself into with Eric.

Tasha smiles brightly. "Wow, Lux. Seems like you're a busy girl. You should probably look for Jones."

Lux smiles. "Yeah, I should. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"OK."

Lux knows something is up with Tasha but she proceeds to look for Jones whom she was supposed to meet up with a while ago. Starving, Lux heads to the food booths to grab a quick bite. She looks at all the carnival booths and rides that were set up for the party and reflects back on her senior year. It was a year full of happiness for her. Cate and Baze were together and happy – most of the time. Jones encouraged her to run for Student Government, and she spent the year decorating for dances, doing fundraisers to pay for the graduation party, and for the first time in her life acting like a normal kid. She was feeling sad though. She sensed that her childhood; what little childhood she had was over. Lux just sat there thinking about all the things that she missed out on. All the wrong choices she made. All the paths that she could have taken. It didn't help her make up her mind about Eric and Jones, in fact she was even more lost now than ever.

Lux tries to call Jones again and again no answer. "Where is he?" She shouts. She sees Tasha again and walks over to her.

"I'm getting kind of worried."

Tasha nods and keeps walking past Tasha.

"You're acting like a total bitch, Tasha. I can't get a hold of Jones and you're giving me the cold shoulder for no reason at all."

Tasha rolls her eyes and takes another drink and stumbles slightly. "Whatever, Lux."

"Are you drunk?"

"Could be." Tasha offers.

Lux pulls the cup out of Tasha's hands "I think you've had enough. You're gonna get kicked out. I need to find Jones."

Tasha turns and walks off "Later Bestie!"

Lux's phone rings and for a moment she is relieved thinking that it is Jones. She sees that it isn't. "I can't really talk right now, Eric."

"Everything ok?"

"Absolutely. My best friend is acting like a total bitch, my boyfriend is missing, I've having to revisit emotions I completely buried when you left, and you're throwing yourself at me so no, Eric everything is not ok." She says as she hangs up. In the distance she sees Math and Tasha talking. She watches for a minute and sees Tasha get kicked out of the party. She decides to not get involved, she needs to talk to Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

_**{Part 3**_}

_In darkness Lux makes her way down a familiar path. Reaching her destination, Lux knocks on the door. Eric opens it, Lux enters in silence. _

**3 AM**

Cate is sleeping and her phones rings. Her hand stumbles for her phone on the night stand. She sees that it is Ryan. She looks over and Baze is asleep.

"Ryan, Hi. Is everything ok?"

"No." Ryan quickly says.

"What's wrong?" Cate tries to whisper.

"Juila's gone."

Cate gets out of bed and walks out of the bedroom, so that she does not wake Baze. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She's gone, Cate. She left me."

"Why?"

"She said she couldn't live the lie anymore."

"What lie?" Cate asks.

"She said I'm not the father, Cate."

"Oh my God, Ryan. Are you ok?" She asks but quickly wishes she hadn't. Of course he isn't alright.

"No, Cate – I'm not alright. I'm outside."

"Outside?"

"Can we talk?"

Cate walks to the front door and opens it to find Ryan. She hangs up the phone.

"What exactly happened?

"After Lux's graduation, she said that she couldn't see herself with me for the long haul. That she doesn't think of me as her constant and that she had doubts I was the father when she got pregnant."

"Is she sure that you're not the father?" She says with a long pause before continuing "I mean you are his father, Ryan. You've been there every day. You stood beside her…"

Ryan interrupts her "I know, Cate. I told her the same thing. She said she took a paternity test after he was born and I am not the father. She packed her bag and took off with my son."

"So she knew the entire time? That bitch." Cate says.

"Can I crash here tonight? I don't want to go back to an empty place."

Cate nods. "Of course."

**Outside Baze's bar**

Tasha lets herself in with the key that Lux gave her long ago. She makes her way to the bar and pours herself a drink, and then another. After having a few, she gets up, but falls. She laughs. She gets her phone out and dials Lux's number – straight to voicemail.

Tasha waits for the beep and begins. "You're a bitch you know that? You lied straight to my face. I thought that we were supposed to be best friends? How could you do that to Jones? You know how much he loves you, how much everyone loves Princess Lux even Mr. Daniels. You're screwing Eric behind Jones' back right now I bet. I saw you. Slut." Tasha throws her phone down and lies down on the floor of the bar and falls asleep.

The morning light shines through the bars windows and wakes Tasha up. She immediately recalls the voicemail that she left Lux and is in a panic. She puts the liquor back and cleans up the mess that she made so that no one knows that she was there, drunk.

**At Cate's house**

Cate gets ready for work and makes her way to the living room to find Ryan still on the couch. "You might as well take a sick day, Ryan."

"Play a little bit of the best of Cate and Ryan."

Cate scrolls through her phone. "Lux never called last night."

"She was at the all-night grad party right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to call her."

"Cate, it's 5 in the morning. She probably just got to sleep. I'm sure she'll be home in a couple of hours."

"You're probably right, but I am going to call anyway."

"Sounds about right." Ryan says with a slight chuckle.

"Voicemail. Hmm. Maybe she left a message for Baze." Cate says as she walks over to the kitchen counter and picks up Baze's phone.

"That's weird." Cate says while looking at the phone.

"What is?" Ryan asks.

"There's a message from Tasha on it. From 3:43 AM."

Ryan pours himself a cup of coffee "Maybe Lux used her phone to call." Ryan offers.

"Well I'm about to find out." Cate says while listening to the message. "Oh my god." Cate says as she drops the phone.

"What? What's wrong?" Ryan asks.

"It was Tasha – but, she implied that Lux was with Eric Daniels.

**Inside of Eric's hotel room**

Lux wakes up and looks over at Eric who is asleep on the bed. Nothing happened, but she felt extremely awkward. She got up quietly so as not to wake him up. She left a note on the nightstand saying that she would talk to him soon. Lux looked at her phone but saw only a missed call from Cate. Three actually. She left and made her way to Jones' house. She knocks but receives no answer. Her phone rings, but it is only Cate.

"Hi" Lux says while trying to sound cheerful.

"Where are you Lux? I've been trying to call, you said you'd call."

She considers lying but what is the point really she thinks. "I'm at Jones' house."

"Tasha left an interesting voicemail on Baze's phone this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yeah Lux – she seemed to think that you were with Mr. Daniels. Are you?"

"What? No! I'm not with Eric."

"I don't know if I believe you, Lux."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cate and Lux are continuing their telephone conversation. Cate is driving to the station while Lux is standing outside of Jones' empty house.**

"Ok, so what if I was with Eric?" Lux asks.

"So you are with Eric then, Lux?"

"I'm 18 Cate." She knows that will piss Cate off.

"That doesn't magically make you ready for this Lux. You're not to see Eric again. Come home, now."

Lux lets out a heavy sigh. "I saw Eric, but I am not with him now, ok?" Lux says while trying not to sound overly defensive.

Cate doesn't seem to notice Lux's calm demeanor on the phone and begins to raise her voice. "Lux, he was your teacher. He is seven years older than you. He's an adult, and you're a kid – my kid."

"I value you're opinion but…"

Cate interrupts "But nothing Lux. I am only trying to protect you."

"I don't want or need your protection from Eric. If I want to see him that is my choice."

Cate is growing more frustrated and feels like she is not being heard "What about Jones? College?"

Lux rolls her eyes even though Cate can't see her. "Just because I see Eric, doesn't mean that I am going to end things with Jones. I'm not saying that I want a relationship with Eric. I am saying that he was – he is an important person in my life. I love Eric, and you're going to have to accept that Cate."

Cate turns her car around and leaves the radio station. "When did he come back?" Cate asks.

Lux hesitates "Yesterday"

"A little slow on reveling that Lux. When did he really come back?"

"Ugh that's the truth – he came back yesterday."

"Did you spend the night with him?" Cate asks.

"NO" Lux screams even though there was falseness in that statement. She pauses before saying "I was at the grad party, ok. I'm at Jones' like I already told you.

"We'll see" Cate says.

"What do you mean?"

Cate pulls up in front of Jones' house and sees Lux. Luckily for Cate, Jones lives just a few blocks from the radio station.

Lux walks over to the car "You didn't believe me, huh Mom?" Lux says sarcastically.

"Get in the car." Cate says.

Lux reluctantly gets into the car. "I'm tired Cate. It's been a long night."

Cate nods "I bet it has. Where is he?"

"Eric?"

"Yes Lux, Eric. Where is he?"

"I don't know." Lux shrugs.

"Where did you see him?" Cate asks.

"He came to my graduation. That's where I saw him, ok. Can we drop this?"

Cate shakes her head. "I'm late for work. I need to call the station. Ryan isn't going to be there so why should I?"

"Why isn't Ryan going to be there?" Lux asks.

"Julia left him."

"Oh. Wow." Lux says stunned.

Cate calls the station and says that she won't be in today. Lux and Cate ride back home in silence. Lux runs through the front door and sees Ryan. She hugs him briefly without saying anything and dashes up stairs while Cate walks through the door.

"That didn't go well did it?" Ryan asks.

Cate shakes her head and walks to the kitchen. Is Baze up?

"Nope." Ryan offers.

"Lucky him." Cate says

Lux is up in her room and decides to call Tasha, but her phone rings before she dials and sees that it is Jones who is calling.

"Hi" Lux says quickly.

"Lux" Jones says.

"Where have you been? I'm been trying to find you for the last 8 hours."

"It's my mom. I'm sorry I missed last night. I don't have my cell with me. She's in the hospital, Lux."

"Is she ok? Are you?" Lux asks.

"I'm ok – she umm had a breakdown. It wasn't pretty.

"Do you want me to come there?" Lux asks.

"No. I just want to be alone right now."

Lux bites her lip. "Ok."

"I love you." Jones says.

"I love you too." Lux says with a sigh after she hangs up the phone. Lux knows that in moments Cate is going to be screaming at her to come down. With Baze and Ryan there she doesn't know if that will make things better or worse. She knows that if she could, she'd squeeze out of that tiny attic window and run away from it all. Lux lies down on her bed and quickly falls asleep.

The screaming of "Lux" wakes her up. She looks at her clock; she fell asleep for nearly two hours. She yawns before yelling "What?"

"Get down here." Baze says.

Reluctantly, she heads down stairs to find Cate, Baze, Ryan and Tasha sitting in the living room.

"Thanks a lot Tasha." Lux says.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was leaving you a voicemail turns out it was Cate"

"Baze actually" Ryan says.

Baze looks over to Ryan and raises his eyebrow. Obviously Baze didn't think that that mattered anyway.

"It's not Tasha's fault, Lux." Cate says.

"If I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him" Baze says.

Lux shakes her head. "And you'll go to prison just because your 18 YEAR OLD daughter has a friend who is slightly older. I'm sure the jury will sympathize with that, Baze."

"This isn't funny, Lux."

"What do you expect? This whole thing is ridiculous. I already had it out with Cate earlier." Lux says.

Cate begins to speak "About that. Tasha said she didn't see Eric at your graduation. But you said that's the only place you saw him. So where is he, Lux?"

Lux glares at Tasha. "You're supposed to be my best friend. How in the hell did you even know, Tash?"

"Lux" Care says with a pause. "Tasha didn't say where – she wouldn't say where. So fess up."

Lux looks at Ryan and Cate. "I saw him at his hotel, ok"

Baze stands up and paces. "I told you, Cate. We should have sent that sick bastard to jail two years ago."

Ryan tries to calm Baze down. "Let her finish, ok?"

Lux sighs. "Nothing happened, geez. I saw an out of town friend at their hotel. Shocker."

"So nothing happened?" Ryan asks.

Lux thinks for a moment. Other than a few kisses, sleeping together in the same bed half the night, and basically having Eric throw himself at me, nothing did technically happen. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cate's house – Lux's intervention continues**

Lux looks around the living room. She sees the disappointment on the faces of her parents – and surrogate parent Ryan. She's angry at Tasha, yet wants nothing more than to grab her hand and run away to mock the adults. She thinks of the times when they would have laughed their asses off at the thought that anyone would have given a crap about either of them. Lux knows that deep down that they care, but their actions are driving her further and further away. They treat her like a child because they weren't there for the years that she was one. She is wanting to be with Eric more as the hours go on.

"Well?" Cate says to Lux.

She completely didn't even hear a word that Cate said. Or anyone for that matter. She was lost in her head. "I'm leaving." Lux says.

"No you're not, Lux" Baze says firmly. It almost made her laugh.

Lux shakes her head. "Look. I love you guys. You can't keep me trapped here forever though."

"Is that what you feel Lux? Trapped?" Cate asks.

"Cate, that's not what she means." Ryan interjects.

"Ryan" Cate glares.

Ryan holds up his hands. "If you haven't noticed Cate, I kind of have a lot going on yet I am here. "

"I'm sorry Ryan" Lux offers.

"It's not your problem kid." Baze says.

"Baze" Lux says.

"Can I please go now?" Tasha says.

"NO" the room shouts at Tasha.

Tasha sinks deeper into the chair and closes her eyes.

"I'm with Tasha. I'm done with this." Lux says as she gets up.

"Lux" Cate says.

"I'm sorry Cate. I'm not going to be a perfect daughter. I'm going to make mistakes. I'm going to live my life and you're – you all, are just going to have to accept me as I am" She says while walking out the door.

"If she gets to leave then so do I" Tasha says as she quickly follows suit.

Outside Tasha runs after Lux who is already several feet down the street "Lux"

"No, Tasha. I'm not going back"

Tasha finally reaches Lux "No, Lux. I'm not asking you. I wanted to talk."

"What about?" Lux coldly asks.

"I'm sorry Lux, ok. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Lux nods.

"I just don't understand." Tasha says.

"I need to go, Tasha. I swear we'll get this figured out but I just need to be alone right now. OK?"

"Guess it's going to have to be."

Lux runs down the street leaving Tasha standing still.

Lux didn't know where she was heading, but wasn't surprised when she found herself outside of Eric's room. She knocked but no answer. She panicked for a minute. She thought of a dozen different reasons why he wasn't there. She thought that Cate and Baze got to him. She thought that Tasha told him to leave. She thought he left on his own because he didn't want to be with her. She sat down in front of the door and rested her face in the palms of her hands and cried. Moments later she heard him and the speed of her heart raced. "Lux."

Lux looked up and smiled at Eric. "I thought…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Eric reached for his key while trying not to drop his bags of groceries. "What's wrong Lux?"

"Everything!" Lux says.

Inside Eric's room, Lux remains almost silent while Eric unpacks his groceries. "Anything I can do to cheer you up, Eeyore?"

Lux looks at Eric "You can tell me where the hell you've been the last two years. I needed you, Eric. So many times I wanted you to come back here, come back for me."

Eric kneels down by Lux. "Lux, you know I had to go. Your parents made me."

"That's crap, Eric. We could have dated in secret. You could have eventually texted me, called me, reached out to me."

"Lux. It was wrong. I was a teacher. I could have been sent to prison. Then what? I did what I could. I waited for you, I waited for us. I'm here now. Am I too late?"

Lux looks deep into his eyes. No he wasn't too late she thought. She wanted so badly to just be with him. But could she let herself, could she risk another breakup? "Where did you go?"

Eric looks confused "When?"

"When you left. Where have you been?"

"Oh" Eric says with a pause. "I took a teaching job in a different town."

"Where?"

Eric pauses. Almost as if he doesn't want to reveal that to Lux. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Umm, yeah." Lux says unsure of what that has to do with anything.

"You were wearing a U of O shirt and it left an impression on me. I had always thought – well hoped that you would end up there, so..." Eric says.

Lux's jaw drops "So you got a teaching job at University of Oregon?"

Eric shakes his head. "No, but I got a job at the high school in Eugene. I live ten minutes from the U of O campus though."

"So you've been in Oregon this whole time?"

"No – I went home back to Minnesota for a while but I needed to come back. This is where I wanted to be."

Lux smiles "How about you and me go to Eugene?"

Eric looks at Lux "Right now?"

Lux nods "You betcha Minnesota."

Eric smiles. "I'm ready when you are."

**Cate's house**

"Is Ryan going to be coming back anytime soon?" Baze says with a wink of the eye.

Cate rolls her eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me Baze? There will be no sex today. If you haven't noticed I am a little high stressed today."

"Today?" Baze says with a laugh.

"No sex tomorrow either." Cate says with a grin.

"Ouch" Baze says.

"I'm worried about Lux." Cate says while drinking her third wine glass of the day.

"I know."

Cate paces. "Should we call Math? I mean he knew about Lux and Eric if we call the police, maybe…"

Baze interrupts her "That's only going to drive her further away. It's our word against theirs, Cate."

"And to think I was going to talk to you and Lux about fostering a kid. As if I don't have enough drama in my life." Cate says.

Baze laughs "I have something to tell you"

Cate looks at him "What?"

"You know the reason I was in such a rush to get the loft leased out was because I wanted us to get a place of our own – a bigger place. I thought we could take in a kid. Together."

"Really?" Cate asks.

"Really." Baze nods.

Cate kisses Baze. "I thought I – we, were ready for that but I don't know anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N – Well if you've been reading this, you know that an author's note isn't something that I've done before but thought I would try it. I'm glad that you are reading it! I do enjoy feedback. I have a lot more chapters already written (mostly written) so I plan on continuing the story for a while at least. Thanks for reading fellow fans of Life Unexpected! **_

**Eric's hotel **

Lux seeming impatient grabs Eric's arm "Are you ready yet?"

Eric packs the last of his things from the hotel and looks around the empty room and smiles at Lux "Yeah."

"Good" Lux says while practically dragging him out the door.

"Lux, you haven't really told me why you are so determined to go to Eugene?" Eric questions.

Lux shrugs her shoulders "I'm gonna be spending the next four years of my life in Eugene so…" She leaves her response open ended.

Not feeling very satisfied with the answer, Eric probes deeper as him and Lux sit in his truck. "You're not just wanting to runaway to piss off Cate or Baze, right?"

Lux rolls her eyes "What, no. They don't even know I am here. I want to go with you Eric" Lux reaches for his hand as she pauses "Because I want to spend time with you." She says with a big smile.

That familiar feeling of uncertainty begins to fill his head while the desire to be with Lux tries to counteract it. "I want to spend time with you too, Lux. I just…"

Lux interrupts him "But nothing, Minnesota. We're leaving Portland for like 2 seconds and then we will be back. I'm 18, it's fine Eric."

Eric sighs and nods. Just like when I took her to the ocean. He tries to reassure himself. Eric starts the truck and heads out of the hotel parking lot, and gets on I-5 Southbound for the 2 hour drive to Eugene. He looks over at Lux who is looking out the window at the familiar surroundings of downtown Portland that are leaving her viewpoint as the road trip progresses.

"You hungry?" Eric asks about an hour into driving.

Lux nods and Eric takes the next exit, which leads them to downtown Salem. Lux looks around the city. She was placed with a family here, after her stint with Valarie. She thinks back to that time with mixed emotions. She was at her most vulnerable while in Salem still dealing with the betrayal and amendment issues. Her foster family in Salem wasn't horrible – she was simply a babysitter for their seven kids. The thing she missed the most was listening to her favorite radio show. She actually wanted a different placement partially because Cate and Ryan's show didn't come in clearly in Salem.

"Lux" Eric almost shouts.

Lux looks over at Eric "What?"

"What was going on? It was like you went blank?"

Lux shakes her head "Nothing umm, I was just thinking about something."

Eric nods "Ok. Where'd you want to stop to eat?"

Lux shrugs "It doesn't matter. Anywhere is fine." She says with a forced smile.

Eric pulls into a parking lot of a restaurant and pulls out his wallet "I remembered it this time" He says with a chuckle recalling their trip to Astoria two years ago where he forgot his wallet. He thinks of that trip often, as does lux.

Lux smiles and they both head inside the restaurant. "I'm starving" Lux says as she looks over the menu.

**Portland Hospital**

Tasha makes her way down a cold white hospital corridor until she reaches the wing she was told to go to. "HI – I'm looking for…."

"Tasha" Jones interrupt's her.

Tasha walks over to Jones and hugs him. "Are you ok?"

"They're going to commit her, Tasha."

"That sucks – Jones I'm, I'm really sorry."

Jones nods. "Me too."

"Have you talked to Lux – is she here?" Tasha asks.

Jones shakes his head "I didn't want her to come."

Tasha looks confused. "Why?"

Jones shrugs "I don't want to, umm I dunno expose her to this I guess."

Tasha tries to understand "But you called me?"

"It's different – we're different. I think you can handle the messed up Jones better" He says with a slight laugh as he seems to be fumbling over what to say exactly.

"Aw just what every girl wants to hear!" Tasha says trying to lighten Jones' mood.

**Salem Restaurant**

Lux inhales the last piece of food that was on her plate "This food was delicious."

Eric smiles "You looked like you hadn't eaten in days, Eeyore."

"I was hungrier than I thought I was" Lux smiled.

Eric handed the waitress his credit card with the bill. "You know, me and Bug woulda dined and ditched." Lux says with a laugh.

"I'm not bug, Lux."

"I know… that's a good thing." Lux quickly adds.

Eric smiles slightly unsure of Lux's current state of mind.

Lux gets up and feels a little unwell. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. Would you mind ordering me some fries to go? I'm still a little hungry."

"Yeah of course, Lux." Eric says.

Lux walks into the bathroom and feels more and more queasy. She throws up, and a panicked look graces her face. She looks through her purse for her datebook and looks at the calendar. She sighs heavily and walks out of the door and sees Eric.

"It'll be a couple minutes for the fries." Eric says.

Lux nods. "I'm going to walk across the street to that store. I have a little headache and want to get some Advil or something."

"I'll come with." Eric offers.

"No." Lux quickly says with a pause. "I'll be just a couple minutes."

"Ok." Eric says.

Lux walks into the drugstore and quickly finds the correct aisle. She takes her purchase up to the counter and pays the cashier. She puts the bag into her purse and walks over to meet Eric at his truck with a bag full of fries. She fakes a smile and they both get in and take off. She clings to her purse for the rest of the ride. Eric stops for gas right before they reach their intended destination of Eugene. He hops out and once out of sight, Lux quickly opens the bag and looks at the pregnancy test in her hand. She begins to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**{Chapter 7}**

**Cate's House**

Cate is enjoying a glass of wine. "You know that Lux is probably with him right now?" She says aloud unsure if Baze heard her. Silence. "I said, you know she's probably with Eric right now, Baze." She says louder.

"Cate, I can hear you."

Unsatisfied with that response, Cate begins more questions. "I'm afraid that we're going to lose her."

Baze walks up. "I don't know what you want me to do or say Cate – short of finding him and beating the crap out of him, I am kind of useless."

Cate shakes her head and walks into the kitchen. She pours the last three tiny drops of wine into her glass and looks panicked. "I'm out of wine." She shrieks.

"I'll go get some!" Baze gladly offers. He gets his keys and heads out the door. Frankly, he would have taken any reason or excuse to leave the house – to leave Cate for a little awhile. He loves her, but she's a lot for him, for anyone, to handle at times. Absence makes the heart grow founder he thinks.

**Gas Station outside of Eugene**

Eric gets back into the truck after filling up. "Here" Eric says while handing lux some water. It was a very warm June day for Oregon with temps in the 90's which is unseasonable.

"Thanks" Lux says while looking out the window, purposefully away from Eric.

Eric starts the truck, and heads back out on the road.

"Eric – I… I…" Lux tries to say it, but ends up sobbing instead.

"Lux. What's wrong?" Eric sincerely questions.

Lux just sits there crying, uncontrollably. She can't bring herself to utter a word. She reaches into her purse and holds up the unopened pregnancy test that she bought. "I think I'm pregnant" Lux finally whispers.

Eric states at her, as if he is almost in a trance.

"ERIC!" Lux screams. It's too late. Eric is unable to avoid the oncoming car which he hits nearly head on.

Ambulance sirens can be heard as the wreckage of the two vehicles lie on the side of the road. The paramedics arrive.

**Cate's house**

Cate hears a knock at the door. Assuming that it is Baze back with wine, she hurries to the door with her wine glass in hand. It wasn't Baze though, it was Jones.

"Jones, Hi." Cate says opening the door.

"Is Lux home?"

Cate shakes her head. "No, I'm not really sure…" Cate cuts herself off.

Jones looks concerned. "Oh, um tell her I stopped by?"

Cate nods unsure of what she should say. She thinks it's unfair of Lux to keep Jones out of the loop about that fact that her ex-boyfriend, and former teacher came back. She decides to stay out of it. "When I talk to her I will let her know, Jones."

Jones slightly smiles, more or less simply because he felt that it was the polite thing to do. "I'll see you later, thanks Cate."

As Jones pulls away, Baze pulls up. "Gimme" Cate says taking the bottle from Baze's arm.

"Was that Jones?"

"Yup." Cate says with a pause. "He asked where Lux was. Should have told him she's probably with Eric. I would have too, but it's been a long time since I've had to breakup with a teenage boy."

Baze laughs. "And just how many teenage boys did Cate Cassidy have to break the hearts of?"

"Well, there was one freshman year of college. You know after the retainer and headgear came and went. Plus my mom thinks that I broke up with our high school mascot. So I count that." Cate says with a smile, for what felt like the first time since Eric Daniels came back into their lives.

"Your mom thought you dated the school mascot – the wasp?

"He had some wonderful traits. He was extremely wealthy and umm, well that was pretty much the extent of the pro list." Cate says as her phone rings. "Hmm. I don't know this number. Hello?"

"Cate?"

"This is Cate" Prolonged silence. "Hello… who is this?" She asks.

"This is Eric… Daniels. I um"

Cate cuts him off. "You have a lot of nerve calling here, Eric. Is Lux with you?"

"Cate." He says trying to get her attention. "There's been an accident."

Cate gulps. "An accident?"

"We're at Eugene Memorial, Cate. You need to get down here." Eric says on the verge of tears.

Cate hangs up. Her demeanor is frantic. Baze has grown more and more concerned as the call progressed. "Baze, we have to get to the hospital – it's Lux."

**Eugene Memorial Hospital**

Cate and Baze speed off for Eugene and arrive fairly quickly. "We're looking for Lux Cassidy" Cate says to the hospital administrator as they enter the building. The lady looks at her computer screen and then points down the hall, and Baze and Cate run. They both spot Eric at the same time.

The doctor approaches Eric, just as Cate and Baze reach him. The doctor continues speaking to Eric. "There hasn't been much change. We took a look at the blood test, I know you were concerned that your girlfriend might be pregnant and…"

Baze pushes Eric up to the wall. "You bastard. I'm going to kill you." Cate reaches for Baze to try and pull him away.

"Our daughter, Baze." Cate yells as she pulls Baze off of Eric. Eric stands at the wall, almost in shock and in a visible amount of pain.

"You're going to need to control your husband or we will have to call security." The doctor informs Cate.

"Is she okay?" Cate bitterly asks.

"Lux's condition remains the same. She sustained some broken bones and was in poor condition upon arrival. As a precaution we put her in a medically induced coma."

"She's in a coma?" Baze asks.

The doctor nods. "Medically induced, yes. It's common for anyone who is brought in that sustained these types of injuries. We're hopeful that in a few days, she can be brought out of that, and within 6-8 weeks she'll be as good as new."

Cate breaths in and out heavily. "Can we see her now?"

"Yes, you're both welcome to go back and see her. We recommend speaking to her just like you normally would. Specialists find that it can be helpful for visitors as well as the patient in hearing familiar voices."

Cate and Baze both nod.

The doctor walks a few feet away and sees Eric. "Now Eric, you really need to get that shoulder looked at."

Eric nods. "I will. I just needed to make sure that Lux was going to be ok, and about the blood test…"

The doctor shakes his head. "She wasn't pregnant. Which is probably a blessing considering the trauma Lux experienced. "I saw how you were with her though, when they brought her in. I could see that you will make an excellent father…someday." The doctor begins to walk away.

Cate and Baze are still standing in the doorway. Stunned on what to do next. "Go ahead and check on her, Baze." Cate says. "I need to talk with Eric."

As soon as Baze leaves, Cate begins. "I told you to stay away from her, Eric. I begged you." Cate says.

"I know but…"

"I'm only going to say this one more time. So you listen to me. If you ever, ever, see her again I will make you pay. I will make a visit with Baze look like a picnic. Do you understand me, Mr. Daniels?"

"I love her, Cate."

"When did you start having sex with her, Eric? You know she barely turned 18. If she thought she was pregnant, it would have likely been from when she was 17. So when did you really come back?"

"We've never slept together. She didn't tell me who she thought the father could be, I assumed Jones. I literally just found out about it, Cate. Trust me."

Cate shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. You're not going to see her again."

"Cate, I can't do that to her."

"You almost killed her, Eric. You can't put her though this pain again. You know, the doctor was right. You will make a great father one day, because you're a good man. I trust that you will do the right thing, and leave Lux alone." Cate says as she walks off. "I need to see my daughter now, and you need to leave."

Eric stands in the hallway, unsure of what to do. He knows one thing for sure, that if he has to give up Lux forever, that he needs to say goodbye. Maybe he knows two things for sure, his shoulder is killing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**{****2 days later} **

Eric has been pacing in his apartment for the last 48 hours, unsure of his next move. Things would be so different if she hadn't been a student and he hadn't been a teacher but he wants nothing more than for Lux to be happy, and healthy. So what if they met at the wrong time? He knows that he can't get over her. He doesn't even know if she is ok. He has picked up the phone and dialed the hospital a thousand times but at the last moment hangs up. He has even considered calling Cate but he knows how that conversation will go. He doesn't have to wonder about how Lux feels about him, he knows that she wants the same thing that he does and that's to be together. He catches himself smiling. He is going to go the hospital and he is going to fight for Lux. Being with her is the only story that he wants to tell himself. Eric sits in the waiting room. He doesn't know what he is waiting for, yet he seems content to sit there and wait. He's no stranger to waiting; he's been waiting for her for the last two years, for all of his twenty-five years actually. In a moment his waiting is over as Cate and Baze walk out of the door and head down the hall. They don't see Eric, and for that he is glad. He doesn't know how much time they'll be gone, but he knows that this is his chance to see Lux.

He quickly walks back to Lux's room and before he enters he takes a deep breath. He walks in and sees her. All of his fears vanished in an instance.

Lux sees him and smiles. "Hey" She says softly.

Eric walks closer to her. "How you feeling?"

"I've been better. I've been worse though." That statement makes him cringe thinking exactly as to what she could be referring to.

"I'm glad that you're awake and ok. There hasn't been a second that I haven't been thinking about you." Eric says.

Lux looks at his sling his arm and shoulder is in "You ok?"

"Yeah – I'm fine, Lux. Might not be playing baseball anytime soon though" He says with a slight chuckle.

"I feel like it's my fault. I shouldn't have told you like that. I'm sorry, Eric."

"Lux, don't. You have no reason to apologize; if anyone needs to apologize it's me."

Lux smiles. "I don't know why you treat me so good."

"Because I love you, Lux. I love you."

You know Cate and Baze gave me a No Eric 2.0 speech. It's so not gonna happen."

"I don't want to hurt you, and they're never going to approve so I don't know where that leaves us."

"You could never hurt me, Eric. I know you and I know me when I am with you. I want to be with you Eric. Now and forever. Forever wasn't something that I ever thought I could have, but with you I know anything is possible."

"What about Jones? You thought you were pregnant Lux?"

Lux bites her lip. "I care about Jones – I do, but this… what we have is undeniable. I need this now and I think you do to. How can I dream about anything but you?

Eric's shoulder is starting to bother him. He reaches in his pocket for a pain pill that he was prescribed and takes it. "If we're going to do this, we need to be honest with each other, with ourselves. No lying or sneaking around. Does that sound good?"

"I just need you to promise me that you'll stay." Lux says.

Eric nods. "I promise you Lux. I'm not going anywhere."

Lux breaths more rapidly and closes her eyes as Eric gets closer and closer to her. Their lips meet and every muscle tingles as both Lux and Eric are intertwined in a kiss. If Lux didn't have a broken arm, rib, and a bruised thigh she would have to fight back the urge she has to jump up and down with excitement.

"Cough cough…" Eric and Lux look at the door. Eric gulps. "Eric, can we see you in the hall?" Cate says.

"Me and Eric are together, officially together. I know that you don't approve, but you need to find a way." Lux pleads.

**{Tasha's apartment****}**

"That was wrong, that was wrong, that was wrong on so many levels." Tasha says while putting her shirt back on.

Jones silently nods. "I can't believe that I did that to Lux."

"I know."

"Do you think she'll understand – forgive me?" Jones asks.

"Umm I don't necessarily think we should tell her. It was a mistake. A mistake that isn't going to happen again, right?"

Jones nods. "Right, but I mean we have to tell her? Don't we?"

"Do what you want Jones but leave me out of this. She's my best friend. There's no way she'd get over this."

"So you don't want to tell her?"

Tasha is slightly confused by Jones' question as she thinks she is being pretty obvious. "No. I think it will be better if we just pretend this never happened."

"Ok." Jones says as he leaves.

Tasha closes the door behind him and sighs. There is no way in hell that Lux is going to find out, she thinks. Lux will not forgive her, she is sure of that. Tasha wants nothing more to spend another night with Jones though, she's in love with him but he's in love with her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**{Chapter … I forget. 9, yes let's say 9}**

**Ryan and Julia's House **

Julia is packing the last few boxes. "I'm sorry Ryan, really I am."

Ryan just shakes his head. "Yeah, me too."

"I hope one day that you can forgive me but I think its best that we don't see each other for a while."

Ryan nods. "Other than seeing him, I want nothing to do with you Julia."

"Ryan I uh I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? You're not serious?"

"I told his father – his real father. Besides he's getting older, I don't want him to be confused about this."

"Confused? You are the reason we're in this situation. I left my wife for you… for us. I am his father."

Julia stands there silent for a moment. "Why don't you cool down for a couple of weeks, and we can talk later?"

"If you're going to keep him from me, I will fight you on this. I won't give up."

"You don't want to push me on this. I said we'd talk later after you cooled down. We're leaving now."

"This isn't over Julia. When I get back from seeing Lux, I'm not going to give up."

Julia rolls her eyes. "Running off to be with your ex-wife again. Something's never change."

"This isn't about Cate. It's about us. I stayed here because I knew you were going to be here. I wanted to try to make this work, Julia. It killed me waiting here, not knowing about Lux when it happened. You know that."

"I have to go. Goodbye, Ryan."

Ryan stretches his neck and clenches his fist as Julia walks out. Ryan picks up the phone and calls the one person that he knows might be able to help him. "Hi Dad – I think I need your help." Calling his Dad was a last resort for Ryan but his options are narrowing because of Julia.

**Eugene Memorial Hospital **

Eric and Lux look at each other.

"Eric – outside, please." Cate says again.

"I'll be waiting." Lux says with a pause. "Not like I can really go anywhere."

Eric smiles nervously and walks out with Cate.

"I'm sorry Cate. I know that you don't support us."

Cate nods. "I asked you to leave her alone, Eric."

"I know." Eric looks down.

"What would you do? If you were me?"

Eric shakes his head. "I don't know. I would hope that she would find someone that loved her, that she loved. I'm that guy. I want to prove to you that I can be that guy."

"You're 7 years older than her. You were her teacher."

Eric nods. "I know, believe me I know but there's more important things than age. Lux has been through a lot. You can trust that I only want what's best for her."

"You say all the right things Eric, but this is wrong. It's always been wrong and it always will be."

"I'm going to be with her Cate." Eric says and walks back into Lux's room. Cate stands there stunned. She has never seen Eric be defiant towards her. She was accustomed to him doing what she says and for him to say no, struck a nerve within her that made her realize that dealing with Eric and Lux's relationship isn't going to be easy and that Eric isn't going to walk away.

Cate's phone rings.

She sees his name popup. "Ryan, Hi."

"How is Lux?" Ryan asks.

"She seems ok, hell bent on being with Eric."

"Well she is a headstrong yet vulnerable girl. You should know that she isn't going to back off easily."

Cate nods. "I know. I thought that I could trust Eric to stay away from her, but he basically told me I can't do a damn thing about it."

"What does Baze have to say about it?"

"He drove back to Portland, something about the bar. One moment he's beating Eric up and the next I don't know."

Wanting to take Cate's mind of things, Ryan changes the subject. "Sex, Marry, or Kill the Ryan edition. Ryan Gosling, Ryan Reynolds, and Ryan Murphy?"

"What are you doing?" Cate asks.

"Humor me, Cate."

Cate smiles. "Ryan Murphy? Seriously? Isn't he the producer of Glee? And Gay?"

"You never know – he might introduce you to one of those 35 year old seniors they have on the show." Ryan says laughing.

"Well Ryan, I would marry Ryan Reynolds, spend my nights with Ryan Gosling, and kill Ryan Murphy. I can't deal with someone bitchier than me.

"No one could."

"Hey." Cate says.

"I miss you, Cate."

"So get down here then. Lux would love to see you. I would too." Cate says with a smile.

"I'm glad you said that because I'm sort of behind you."

"What?" Cate says as she turns around.

"Hey" Ryan says stepping closer to Cate.

Cate hugs him. "I'm glad you're here."

Ryan smiles. "Me too."

"Do you want to grab some coffee? Or you can totally go in and see Lux right now; I mean that's why you're here. Eric's with her."

"Do you want me to kick his ass Cate? I will. I've got a lot of built up aggression coursing through my veins so I will."

"How are you doing with… _things_?" Cate says unsure of how to phrase that.

Ryan shakes his head. "She just changed overnight. I don't know how to get through to her. I called my Dad to see what my options are. I don't want to fight her, but she's going to keep me from my son. I'm the only father he knows."

"I just don't get her Ryan. How she could do that to you?


End file.
